You or me?
by JuliaYuriy
Summary: One - shot.....Tala woke up from his coma. Beside his bed was his teammate Kai, who was badly beaten up from his match with Brooklyn. A friendship story between the Blitzkrieg boys... Contains some KaiHilary and TalaJulia pairing.


You or me???

By: Julia Harl

Summary:

One - shot...Tala woke up from his coma. Beside his bed was his teammate Kai, who was badly beaten up from his match with Brooklyn. A friendship story between the Blitzkrieg boys... Contains some KaiHilary and TalaJulia pairing. IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(A/N: Remember the scene where Tala was crying while he was still under a coma, Kai was badly Injured from his match with Brooklyn... I thought I'd take out a good story from that, though with a little twist. And by the way...I cried when I watch that episode, Tala did care about his Biovolt Brother...)

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Tala was crying, he was watching Kai's match against Brooklyn. He was like watching the match near Tyson's bench, but he was like a invisible force that didn't exist. Kai was taking a beating but he pulled it off... Tala couldn't stand watching his teammate, if he could help he would but he was lying dead in the Hospital. He saw Kai walked out of the stadium and saw his teammates run towards him. Then to his horror, Kai was falling forward. Tala rushed towards him to catch him but Kai's body only went pass him and into Tyson's outstretch arms.

"Kai!" Tala said aloud, Kai didn't respond. "hey! Kai!!!!"

"Hey!!! What!!" Tyson gasped as he tried to take Kai's weight. "Hang on! Kai, what's the matter!?"

"Yeah Kai are you Ok?" Rei said worriedly.

"He's exhausted!" Max pointed out.

"Should we call a doctor?!" Daichi yelled.

"OF COURSE!!! STOP STANDING AROUND AND HELP HIM! KAI!!" Tala shouted but it did no good, since he was merely a floating spirit. He was panicking.

Kai moved slightly and groaned. "Let's go take him..."Tyson said.

"No way!" Kai said forcefully. "I'm ok.." then he pushed himself slowly away from Tyson. Tala stared at him, unbelievable... He still has some strength left. Then He saw Hilary... for some reason, he can sense her pain as well as Kai's. He even saw Kai looked at her direction.

"Kai just take it easy.." Tyson said. "we'll walk out of here together..."

"I'm fine Tyson... I don't need your help" Kai told him. "You just worry about your upcoming battle, Ok?"

Tala stared at the scene in front of him. He knew Kai, after a battle like that he would eventually collapse but no, he still has the strength to converse with Tyson for at least a while. "kai..."

Then Kai walked away. "Oh no you don't..." Tala said as he followed Kai into the hallway.

"Kai! For pit sake... Stop acting so tough!" Tala tried to talk him out as he saw Kai walked unfocusly and limply. "STOP!!!" he yelled.

Then Kai collapse beside down the floor, leaning against the wall.

"KAI!!!" Tala said as he rushed to his side. "Kai! Man, no way!" Kai's breathing wasn't normal... Kai was muttering some word, but Tala was too worried to hear them.

Then in a flash, his hand dropped to his side and his blade rolled away. Tala gasped, Kai's body was lifeless. Then in another flash...Kai's blade shattered into pieces and he heard Dranzer cried...

"**KAI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **Tala yelled loudly...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"**KAI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **Tala yelled loudly...

Bryan jumped as his team leader sprang back to his living state. Spencer drop his drinking glass and went over Tala's hospital bed.

"Tala!" Bryan stated loudly, he rushed over to his team leader's side. "Tala you're awake!"

Tala breathed in a lot of air and he felt himself sweating. "Take it easy..I paged the nurse, she's coming at once—"

"KAI!!!" he yelled. He tried to sit up but his limps didn't respond. "KAI!!!"

"Tala! Calm down!" Bryan said as Tala began to yell uncontrollably. "The doctor's on its way—"

Tala's somehow shot out and it grab Bryan by the collar and brought him to his face. "TALA!"

"Kai!!! HIS at the BEGA building, somewhere in a hallway... Save him! SAVE HIM!!!" Tala told his teammate. Bryan tried to break free, but Tala's grip didn't loosen. "YOU HAVE TO SAVE KAI!!! HE"LL DIE IF WE CAN"T GET HIM ON TIME FOR SOME MEDICAL ATTENTION!"

Then the Doctor rushed in along with two nurses. Bryan pulled away at once, Tala tried to get him back but the nurse held him in place.

"Mr. Ivanov. Please try to calm down" The doctor said as he was injecting some fluid onto his dextrox.

"It's Kai!!! YOU got to help him! PLEASE!!!!" Tala pleaded. "Bryan, Spencer! Please! I know you hated him but don't let him Die!!! PLEASE!!!"

Then at the exact moment, Tala felt a needle pierce into his arm and Tala saw his vision blackened and he felt darkness envelope him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Bryan and Spencer run as fast as they can inside the BEGA building. They searched each Hallway but somehow, they didn't saw Kai. Before they left the hospital, they requested Julia to come over and watch over Tala... she agreed somehow.

"OVER THERE!!!" Brayn shouted as they saw a lifeless Body leaning against a wall.

"Kai?!" Spencer gasped as he saw his state and they rushed to his side at once.

"Kai!? Are you awake? What the hell happened to you?" Bryan asked but no responds.

Then they heard an ear splitting scream from the end of the Hallway.

Hilary rushed at once to their side, "Oh god... Kai!!! No!" she said as she push away Bryan and tried to cradle Kai. "Kai! Wake up!!! KAI!!!"

"Hilary, out of the way... We'll take him to the hospital...Hilary Please!" Bryan said, Hilary obliged.

Spencer scoop Kai up and he run back toward the entrance, Bryan and Hilary followed him. They reached the hospital in a few minutes to spare. The nurses took Kai away and they entered him into the OR. Hilary watched as they tore Kai's shirt and tried to feel his breathing. They inserted dextrox on his hand and they tried to clean up his wounds.

"Hang on Kai... just Hang on..." Hilary whispered as she cried.

"He'll be fine... Knowing him..he will be..." Bryan said as he tried to get her away from the window, trying not to let her see as a pair of surgical scissors just cut Kai's forearm.

"Julia's in Tala's room...You can wait there for a while..." Bryan told her and he lead her there.

Julia wrapped her arms around Hilary when she heard the news from Spencer. "It's alright Hils, he'll be ok. Kai's one tough customer and he don't give up that easily."

'Thanks Julia..." Hilary responded as she hug her back.

Bryan motioned towards Spencer, "We'll leave you two here. We need to see to Kai's condition" Bryan told them then he left with Spencer on his side.

Hilary sat down and as Julia sat beside Tala's bed. She tried to calm down but somehow, she can't help it. She can't loose Kai...she was scared to see him gone.

"Try to get some rest... " Julia said...

"Easier said than done..." she whispered, "Tala woke up yet?" she asked trying to take Kai off her mind.

"He did, but he wasn't that calmed when he did, Spencer said he began yelling out for Kai. Saying that he was injured and somehow he was right."

"He knew? I guess I owe him one." Hilary said as she wiped off her tears. "How you doing by the way?"

"Still sleepless..." she answered. Then she laid her head down onto her arms.

"Julia?" Hilary began.

"Yeah?" she replied without lifting her head.

"I've been noticing something..." Hilary started, "Did you-um- Did you ever felt something different for Tala?"

Julia lifted her head, to Hilay's surprise she was smiling... A sad smile.

"I'm in love with him Hils..." she said... "I believe, I can say the same thing for you and Kai..." Hilary looked away.

"I am, but if he doesn't make it—"

"He will Hilary..." she comforted. "Kai loves you, considering the fact that he was over protected over you..."

"huh? He never—"

"Remember the Match between Rei and Kai? Rei sort of tempered into some topic about his relationship with Mariah... "

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Flashback... ** (A/N: I sort of created this...heheh...don't own beyblade! But the plot is mine...)

Rei was breathing hard.. "You'll never understand the kind of relationship I have with her. She is one of the reasons I beyblade, unlike you...all you think of is victory to yourself. Have you not considered a more deeper reason you battle , Kai?"

Kai growled and his blade set into flames and began to attack Rei's blade. "I have a reason too Rei, a reason that not even you would understand. I beyblade to protect the most valuable person in my life and I'm not the type of guy that blabber about his feeling and doesn't know how to prove it in the beginning..."

"Says you Kai! Drigger Attack!!!" Rei roared.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Hilary stared in mid air at her last memory on that battle. She thought Kai was protecting a friend, more like Tyson or someone else.

"Kai is protecting you , Hilary..." Julia called her attention. "He switch side to battle against Tyson. He didn't want any distraction when he's with you , seeing you made him battle more instead of being with you. I guess Love is really just blind..."

"Well we just got caught in the wrong type of boys... Of all the guys out there, we just got to fall for guys with a self-motivation attitude..." Hilary said as she smiled at her. "Guess Tala and Kai got something that Tyson or Brooklyn can never have... "

"I agree..." Julia said to her as she watch Tala shift in his dream. "I never you Tala looks so calm in his sleep... he's so cute, hehehe"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kai shifted in his bed, then he felt something sticking on his nose and mouth..._Oh, yeah..._he thought. He opened one eye, since his other eye was covered up, slowly and he saw he was in a room, then he heard sharp beeping noises. His eye shifted around, he saw an empty bed and the patient in it was nowhere to be found.

"Take it easy, Tala" said a familiar male voice.

"How about you try walking with this crotch and let's see you keep unbalancing yourselve..." replied another voice. Then Kai saw the door open and his two ex-teammates entered slowly. Tala was still in his hospital clothes and he was being supported by Bryan and a crotch. "Or we could break your leg and you can try the crotch..." Tala said as he returned to his bed and he sighed in relief as he sat on the bed and almost threw the damn crotch on the wall.

"I got the point..." Bryan said, then Spencer entered the room. He was carrying some food tray for Tala.

"Got your lunch..." he said, then he laid it on Tala's bedside table. "Better eat this or it get's cold..."

"I can manage..." Tala assured. As He lifted his legs on bed and he settled down. Spencer then put down the tray this time on his movable table.

Bryan was fixing something in his hand as he sat down on the coach. "Do you thinkhe'll likeit when he sees this again? I can hardly believe it got destroyed." He said as he took out a small screwdriver and he began poking at the object in his hand. "We found it next beside him..."

"Well... you got it fix, right?" Spencer asked as he went over to Kai's bed, Kai's eye blinked a few times at the giant in front of him, But Spencer stil didn't notice him...

"Yeah.. .but I'm not that good with the parts...I told Kenny to get this check, but for some reason he didn't show...wonder why?" Bryan told him,Tala was busy eating his meal. (A/N: I wonder how he eats, they hardly eat right?... anyway...)

Spencer noticed something... he saw Kai's open eye look at him. Spencer blink to see if he was seeing things, eventually Kai's eye rolled and he tried to give Spencer a single eye glare.

"Spencer...What are you—" Bryan said but was interrupted when the door burst open. Even Spencer got his attention turned to the door.

"Daichi!!!" shouted a male voice...Tyson's

"What?! I'm excited and I can't wait to see them. Hey guys!!!" said the annoying Daichi.

Tala slapped his head in his forhead, "Of all the people I want to see...It just had to be you, huh? Monkey boy..."

"Hey!!! Watch what you say! I came here to—"

Hilary punch Daichi hard on the face, "How about you Zip it? K?" Rei and Max entered. They were carrying two fruit baskets. They shot the door behind them.

Bryan and spencer somehow automatically began to leave. "See yah guys around..." Bryan said.

"Hey? You're leaving?" daichi asked

"Yap..." spencer answered. "We don't want to be around when things starts messing up with you..."

"What!!! Hey get back here! Why I outta—" Daichi shouted. Hilary glared at him until he shut up.

Tala shook his head at him. "Thanks for nothing..." he muttered as Bryan and Spencer left.

"Hey Tala...How're you doing?" tysona sked as he walked up to Tala.

"Fine, I guess..." he answered as he look at over Kai's bed. "Doing better than him..." he pointed out.

"He'll wake up eventually... I hope" Hilary answered as she sat beside Max on the coach. "yeah...Kai's a fighter" Max agreed. Daichi was looking down at Kai and his face was closing in on Kai's eye.

"Hey what's this black spot?" Daichi asked as he was about to poke Kai in the eye. "Daichi! Get away from there! " Rei told him. Daichi continued staring at kai's eye?

"Dudes, this black spot is staring right back at me..."

"Knock it off, Daichi...Leave kai alone" Hilary said as she stood up and walked up to Kai's bed to pull Daichi away. Tyson too was getting already annoyed. Tala pulled his legs out of bed the and pulled the crotch to him, he stood up to walk towards Kai.

"Listen daichi... How about you get out of—" Tala began but stop.

"For anyone who eventually cares about me , please get this monkey out of my face!" Kai said hoarsely. As Kai's hand swing out of nowhere and he slapped Daichi off him so hard, Daichi flew backwards and hit Tala's bed with a sharp noise.

"KAI!!!" They all shouted.

"KAI!!!" Hilary yelled as she threw her harm around him and she began to cry. "Kai!!!!"

Tala smiled, _thank God she acted that way..._

"_Hilary...I can't breath!_" Kai gasped as his arm went around her. "Hilary..."

"I thought you'll never wake up! The said you were about to enter a coma and—"

"Hilary, give the guy a break..." Tyson stated. Hialry pulled away but somehow Kai kept her close. Tala shook his head.

"Nice of you to join us..." Tala said sarcastically. "Now, If you don't mind I'll leave you guys alone..." Tala said as he was about to take a strol around, not until the door open and two people emerge inside.

"Hey!! What's up? " Raul said happily.

"Hey guys! Nice to see everyone's alright..." Julia said as she look around. Tala bowed his head and move out of the way. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Julia said angrily as she saw Tala was leaving.

"Somewhere away... got a problem?" Tala said as he was now at the dark.

"Oh no you don't!" Julia grab him by the sleeves and powerfully pulled him back towards the bed.

"hey!! Let me go now!" Tala said as Julia threw him back on the bed.

"You know perfectly well that you are not well enough to go without Bryan or Spencer!"

"And why the hell are you bossing me around!"

"Because you are stubborn and you really want to get your arm a no-blade forever? " Julia babbered. Tala rolled his eyes at her as she continued blabbering.

"Ummh... sis? Don't you think you're over reacting?" Raul asked.

"NO!!!" Julia snapped at him, Raul hid behind rei. "Sorry, I asked..." Raul whispered.

Then in one quick movement, Tala jumped out of bed and bolted the door open and he run away. "See yah, Clown!" he yelled back.

"Tala! Get back here!" Julia shouted as she reached the door.

"Get him girl!" Hilary cheered. Julia nodded and she sprinted out to catch the cyborg.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Julia was able to catch up to Tala, not until he pulled the situation around by pushing her to the wall and for some reason, Tala cornered her.

"So...you were saying?" he asked, mocking her. She gulped.

"Umm... I was...umm..." she stammered.

Tala leaned down, Julia stared as he settled himself on her ear. "I heard arumor about a clown stacking me...I was right. I was watching you while I'm under the coma. I didn't know you had it in you" he whispered as his left hand grab her hips. "I can say that I felt the same way..." then he sealed his statement with a kiss on her neck. Julia moaned at his actions.

'What are you doing?" she whispered as she felt him lick her.

"Giving what you want..." he whispered and he captured her lips and kissed her slowly. Julia stared at him shockly until she gave in to him.

"My clown..." he told her.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

By the time the they left the ward, Ka had fallen asleep but Hilary wanted to stay behind. Rei asked Mariah to stay with her too. It was definitely a girls conversation.

"So what are you going to do tonight?" Hilary asked as she looked at her girlfriend sitting across from her and sipped her soda.

"I'm not sure," sighed Mariah as she traced the rim of her glass with her finger. "It all depends on what happened after the beybattle and the press conference today. Either Rei will be in a great mood or he'll be in a lousy mood." Then she smiled wickedly. "I'm kinda hoping that he'll be in a lousy mood."

"But according to you, doesn't he have more energy when he's in a great mood?" Hilary asked with a smile.

Mariah nodded. "He does, but when he's in a lousy mood…He feels so bad that he's in a lousy mood while he's with me that he's more than willing to do the things I want to try out plus he stays harder. And let me assure you, girl; the harder it is, the better he gets." Her eyes sparkled and she smiled like a cat that had just finished a bowl of cream. "When he tied the battle with Tyson last week, we had our own amazing battle on who could last longer."

"At least you're getting some action," Hilary sighed as she looked at her friend's face. She traced her own finger around the rim of her glass. "He still doesn't know that I'm alive."

"Oh? That's not what I heard," Mariah said slyly. "What about all those times Kai saved you? Like on that island with that psycho scientist? Or that time when he caught you before you went off that cliff?"

Hilary waved that away. "He was just saving his team coach."

Mariah arched an eyebrow. "Oh? And when you were the only one that he listened to when he lost Dranzer?"

"I was being a friend who had to verbally kick him in the ass," Hilary sighed. She took another sip of her soda. "Besides he does what he wants to do and he happened to know that I was right."

"Isn't that the truth," Mariah sniffed as she scowled at her soda. "I tried to get to Kai to distract Rei while I tried to hide his birthday present and Kai told me that he couldn't be bothered."

"Told you," Hilary sighed as she gave her friend an unhappy smile. "He does what he wants, hell or high water. Makes me wonder why the hell I fell for a guy with an attitude."

"You were probably entranced by his nice abs and strong arm," Mariah teased.

"Actually, it was his extremely cute butt," said Hilary with a wise look on her face then ruined it by giggling with Mariah. When her bubble of laughter died down, Hilary sighed. "But that still doesn't help me. Man still doesn't know that I'm alive."

"Oh, Hilary, this just sucks," Mariah sighed as she looked at her friend's miserable face. "You don't have it easy, do you? I just don't get it? Why him? Why Kai?"

"You got me," Hilary sighed miserably as she slumped in her seat. "I ask myself that everyday and tell myself that he doesn't matter- that I can get any guy that I want… but when I see him, it just starts all over again."

"You really have it bad," said Mariah as she made a face. She took a sip of her drink. "Have you tried talking to him? Like about the weather or something?"

"Are you kidding me?" Hilary looked at Mariah incredulously. "Kai carry on a conversation? One that doesn't include beyblade, battles, strategies or competitions? Last time I tried small talk, he totally blew me off. And the last time I tried to get him to make up with Tyson and Kenny, he also blew me off. If he keeps blowing me off, I might just take a club and slap the back of his head with it."

"At this rate, you might be better off doing just that," Mariah giggled. "And then just tie him down and have your wicked way with him."

"Mariah, you're letting your fantasies with Rei get in with my problem with Kai," Hilary scolded with a laugh. Then after a few hours, Mariah left and Hilary continued staring in mid-air again.

"Hilary..." Kai said. Hilary snapped out of it and her attention turned to Kai. "yeah?"

"Come here...'' Kai told her. Hilary did so and without warning...Kai grab her and he flung heer on to bed and he roughly kissed her. "If you want something, you can always ask Hilary..." he said then he continued kissing her.

After a few minutes... Kai rolled of her and she stared at the ceiling.

'Tell me I'm in a dream..." she asked without looking at him.

"I heard you and Mariah..."

"ohhh..."

"I would have tried to say my feeling but I didn't have the guts to do so..."

"Then why now?"

"I need to find out the hard way..." Kai said looking at her.

Hilary sat up and stared at him. "You and Tyson are both the same..." she said then she jump off the bed but Kai pulled her back in.

"Never compare me to that loser..." Kai said gently. "I am not as stubborn as he is! And I know how to use my head..."

"Wrong Kai... You aren't using your head..." she pulled away, and stared at him angrily. "You would have used your head, if your gonna express your feelings... Tyson did."

Kai looked away hurt. "well me and Tyson are two different people with two different feeling about you..."

"How do you feel about me really?"

Kai stared at her, "I feel different around you...I don't feel like myself when you are around me...But everytime you leave with Tyson, i turn back to that cold bastard that wants nothing but revenge on me. But when I see you..." kai whispered as he looked at her with sad eyes. "You can make the monster in me stop..." Hilary bowed her head and she looked down at the floor.

"Tyson would have said the same thing...But for some reason, he wasn't a different person everytime I'm with him" Hialry looked up at him.

"I hope someday that maybe That I just want to be with you..."

"Why wait till that time comes...I'm here already" Hilary said as she went back to him and she hugged him with every love she has. Kai did too...

"I love you Hilary"

"I love you too Kai..." then she sealed her love with a long kiss...

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Like it???

I guesss its hard to tell...

Anyway! Reviews!

Julia


End file.
